To judge whether there are such kinds of security vulnerabilities as a CGI vulnerability, an SQL injection vulnerability, a cross-site scripting vulnerability, etc. at a website, it is necessary to perform a security vulnerability scanning for the website from outside the website, namely, remotely, to determine whether there are such security vulnerabilities at the website.
Conventional methods for scanning a website vulnerability are to traverse in turn all the pages on a website, call a crawler program for every page to obtain the page content to perform an analysis, in order to perform a comprehensive vulnerability scanning. That is to say, current web page scanning technologies all employ a full vulnerability scanning mode, and even when it is necessary to perform multiple vulnerability scanning on a target website, the scanning at each time is a full vulnerability scanning.
There are the following problems with respect to performing a full vulnerability scanning on a website: since the number of web pages in a common network application is very large, and the amount of communication data required to be sent and received for performing a vulnerability scanning on each web page is great, the bandwidth being occupied by the scanning is also great; furthermore, due to the large number of web pages, it takes a long time to perform a full scanning on the website. The requests sent for performing a security vulnerability scanning on a website are all processed by a network server of the website, and if full vulnerability scanning is performed on the website too frequently, the network server will undergo an increased pressure to process the requests, thereby affecting a normal access to the website.
For each web page, if the content of the web page is not changed, there is little possibility for the web page changing from being safe into unsafe. If this point may be taken into account to reduce security vulnerability scanning on a web page whose content is not changed, this may reduce the processing pressure of a website caused by performing a vulnerability scanning on the one hand, but also improve the efficiency and speed of the vulnerability scanning on the other hand.
What is desired is to provide a vulnerability scanning apparatus as well as a vulnerability scanning method which can reduce the processing pressure of a target website caused by performing a security vulnerability scanning while improving performance.